Sickness
by gemma loves edward
Summary: Bella is sick yet again. What is the Illness that is causing all the drama? What will happen to Bella? read and find out, Please review :D   Beta for this story is vampgirl94. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight the brilliant Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Welcome everyone to my second Bella's sick story, I hope you liked it. **

* * *

**Chapter 1- Bella Pov:**

God, I hate being sick. I woke up this morning and my whole body was aching. It felt like ten elephants just ran over me during my sleep. It was really weird, as I felt perfectly fine before I went to bed but now on top of the pain in my muscles I was starting an annoying tingling sensation throughout my body as well as an annoying itch I couldn't subdue.

However, I knew I couldn't lie around here all day, no matter how much I wanted to. So I pulled myself out of bed and slowly made my way towards the bathroom.

Once I reached my destination, I quickly set the shower temperature and stripped my clothes before stepping into the lukewarm water. I sighed in relief as the water hit my aching muscles as it helped to calm the pain a little.

After about ten minutes I decided to get out of the shower and get ready for school which only took me about twenty minutes to get dressed, brush my hair and sort out my rucksack for my day lessons.

Looking at the clock I realized that I had about an hour before Edward picked me up for school. So, I decided I would try and eat breakfast, even though I wasn't hungry.

I chose to make myself some blueberry pancakes, but, after only eating one I couldn't eat any more so the rest ended up in the bin.

'This is what being sick does to you!' my thoughts screamed at me as I slowly made my way to the sofa so that I could rest a little before school. I didn't want Edward to know I was sick as he would be worried about me.

As I closed my eyes and wished the pain to go away before long I felt my phone vibrate. "Oh sugar "I muttered thoughts as I quickly leaned toward to get my mobile phone.

I must have fallen asleep as there were now raindrops falling outside my window. "Just great that's all I need!" I thought as dull pain run through my legs.

Grabbing my phone from my bag, I saw that I had one new text message from Edward. 'Good morning love, I sorry but I want be able to take you to school today as Carlisle needs my help but I will be in by forth period, I promise. I love you my Bella please stay safe, yours Edward.'

"Just great!" I muttered as I looked towards the clock only to realize that I only had thirty-five minutes to get to school which usually wouldn't be a problem but with the way I was feeling I knew I would need to drive slowly just to be on the safe side.

I grabbed my truck keys and made my way to the door, to be greeted by the stupid rain, but as I lifted my jacket over my head to protect me from the rain, I saw Emmett's Jeep pull up, only to see a hyper looking Alice waving at me from the window.

I made a mad dash across the driveway ever through my legs protested to the extra movements.

Quickly pulling the door open I was greeted by a smiling Emmett and Alice.

"Hi!" I said as I swiftly sat down in the seat beside Alice. A few second later my curiosity won over so I had to ask "What are you guys doing here and where Jasper and Rosalie is?"

"Oh, I saw that you were feeling a little under the weather today so I didn't want to drive yourself to school. God knows that I would have preferred you stay home but I already had a vision that declared you as stubborn as hell. As for your other question, Jasper and Rosalie are helping Edward and Carlisle sort out a problem with a new born we ran into, but it's nothing to worry about, we've got it all under control." Alice said confidently leaving very little room for doubt.

"Oh you didn't let Edward know I was feeling unwell did you Alice? It's just I don't want him to worry." I muttered quietly.

"Don't worry Bella I blocked my thoughts from Edward, but Bella you will need to tell Edward. I know you don't want him to worry but that's not possible with Edward. You know that how would have a fit if anything happened to you." Alice said while patting me on the arm quietly.

"I know Alice, I promise I will tell him later and anyway I just have some muscle pain. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." I replied softly as we pulled into the school parking the lot.

**Three hours later:**

My muscle pains have been growing and I felt so hot, I knew something was wrong as the pains were growing constant with odd sharp pains that run through my abdomen.

I ran to the restrooms to see if I had any marks or bruises that could possibly be causing the pain I was in. I lifted my top to view my abdomen and there was a rash running along it! How could I have not seen it! Oh well, I had lasted this long in the day I could soldier the rest out!

I slightly begged whilst walking from the restrooms that I would see my Edward soon as I needed him here with me, I just felt so exhausted. Just then the bell rang indicating it was time for are forth lesson of the day which happened to be biology and the lesson I would finally get to see my personal miracle.

But just as I got out of my seat, my legs gave way and I fell to the floor with a thump. The last thing I heard was the panicked screams of my class mates filling the room before my world went black.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I hope you like please review if you would like me to continue if I have less than five reviews I will not be continuing. **

**I would like to welcome ThreeDaysGraceFanatic to my beta-ing team! She has been a massive help already and I look forward to working with her. **

**Massive thank you to my beta's (****ThreeDaysGraceFanatic) and ****(vampgirl94) for beta-ing this chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Wow thank you so much for all the reviews and people who added me to their favorites or alerts Sorry to keep you fabulous people waiting I just had problems at home and I just started a new Job but there is only one more chapter after this so please enjoy. So here's a big thank you to! SCullen13, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Alice, aashi16,littlepumpkin42, Angeldolphin01,beautiful stranger of mine, fdaleny214,Lauren xoxox, Baylor Bears, CullenHale91808, Spartan Girl 350, team jacob 4 ever126, As Clear As Black and Schnullerschnecke.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Edward Pov: **

I really hated being away from my Bella, but Carlisle had needed my help due to the fact I could read minds. He needed my skill as he wanted to see if 'our guests' intentions were true. They had asked for our family to help them as the other coven that was near them tried to steal their lands.

After reading their minds, I found that that the words which they had spoken were the truth. This other coven may start a fight as they wanted our friends land. So, of course we heartily agreed to help them with any problems the way face.

It was time for forth period when I arrived into the school parking lot, so after signing in at the reception desk, I found it would be too late to meet her outside her last class as the bell had rang two minutes ago which interacted the end of third period, so there was a good chance she would be nearly there by now.

As I rushed to meet my love I ignored the thoughts around me as I knew they would irritate me, humans were all the same. Curiosity helped them thrive through life which meant that they suck their noises into other people's business.

Don't get me wrong it's not often noticeable but me being, I heard all their annoying questions in their thoughts, the questions normally consisted of "Why is he late?" "What makes him so special to get to skip soon?" And my personal favourite "Did he take time out to get more plastic surgery, no one can be that handsome right?"

The only one that was different was my Bella. She was so kind and warm hearted that I could not imagine those thoughts coming from her head. With the thoughts of Bella filling my mind I started walking a little to faster, I couldn't wait to see my love.

I reached Biology about a minute later, only to find half the class missing which included the person I wanted to see most. Without any hesitation I scanned the thoughts around me, everything seemed calm until I reached the thoughts in the Language block where there was a large amount of panicking.

It seemed like someone had collapsed but their thoughts were not focusing on a name, they were thinking more on the lines of what could have happened and should they call an ambulance.

Not being able to see clearly through the mass of thoughts I focused on Mr. Green's thoughts only to see my Bella lying unconscious on the floor, pictured in his mind and without a moment hesitation I ran of fast as I could at a human rate towards the language block.

When I got there, there were lots of students watching Mr. Green put my Bella into a recovery position. In my desperate attempt to get to her I started shoving her class mates out of the way with little force in order to get to her.

I reached my Bella quickly. She looked so fragile like the slightest movement would hurt her. All I could think was this cannot be happening over and over again as I rapidly kneeled down beside her and took her hands in mine.

"Bella" I whispered as I softly caressed her cheek with my fingers. I could feel the panic raging through my body as my love didn't respond.

"Bella, please wake up!" I begged as I felt a silent sob come from my body.

Just a moment I felt Bella hand twitch in mine before she slowly opened her eyes.

"What happened" Bella rasped as she tried to sit up, but I was having none of that. I needed to know my Bella was well before she moved an inch with medical assistants.

"From what I can tell you love, I think you collapsed!" I said in soft yet calm tone but I could still feel the worry eating up at my body.

"Oh" she said breathlessly as she stared into my eyes.

Just then are convocation was cut off by Mr. Green and I had to bite back a growl as he pulled her attention towards him.

"Bella are you feeling okay? We've called an ambulance as Edward said you collapsed. You really need to go to the hospital to get checked out" Mr. Green muttered in concern.

Just as the words left his mouth the look of horror crossed my Bella's beautiful features which made me want to kill him. You see my Bella was a shy kind of person and I knew she was putting two and two together which equalled embarrassment in her eyes. I had to think of something fast so that that my love wouldn't feel distressed, all of a sudden I had a brilliant idea.

"Bella love, how about this. We can meet the ambulance outside, would that help you love" I whispered gently in her ear as I tried to use my dazing effects on her.

"Ahmmmmm" Bella muttered as I gently checked for any injuries that might get worst if I moved her but luckily there was none. So without any more hesitation I picked her up into to my arms and cradled her bridal style.

Knowing that Mr. Green was about to protest as his thoughts were screaming at me to stop, I quickly shot him a glare that shut him up immediately. The tension was so high that you could cut it with a knife but fortunately my Bella was still dazzled by my presence to notice the change in the atmosphere.

Without delay I exited the room and walked swiftly towards the parking lot with Bella in my arms. At some point Bella must have broken out of her daze , as she was blushing her sweet blush as she hide her body into my arms which cause a light chuckle to abrupt from my chest.

As we reached the parking lot I noticed Alice standing by the ambulance with the look of worry written all over her face.

Alice spotted me and Bella and quickly danced to outside.

"Is she feeling okay Edward?" Alice asked as her thoughts erupted- 'Stupid Alice! Why didn't you listen to your better judgment? Bella was clearly not herself this morning you should have stopped her from coming to school. Yeah, like that would happen she was so hell bent on seeing Edward.'

As Alice thoughts played out, I saw her and Emmet picking my Bella up for school, but something was wrong. I mean, my Bella wasn't normally that pale and she looked exhausted. Suddenly I felt anger grip me. How could Alice let Bella come into school? Why the HELL wasn't I told that my Bella looked sick?

I wanted to get my answers but my Bella's health came first, so I promptly made my way to the ambulance where the paramedics were unloading the stretcher.

"This is Bella. She fainted at the end of her Spanish class" I stated as the stared down at the girl in my arms.

"Oh, okay place her on the stretcher and we will do the route checks before we get her to the hospital. Are you a relative?" The person asked firmly whereas the other paramedic looked like they were about to faint themselves as she gazed at me.

"Yes. She my fiancé" I answered as I glared. Before I knew it her thoughts caused a quiet snarl to abrupt from my throat. I mean, it wasn't her to stare at me. She was here to help Bella and I wouldn't accept anything less.

Not long after the paramedics finished doing their checks which consisted of taking Bella's blood pressure, checking Bella's temperature, basic questions, pulse check and the eye reaction test.

Her blood pressure was a little high but nothing to be worried about, she had no temperature and her pulse was a little high. Her reaction was a little slower than usual but nothing that could have caused my love to collapse. They ruled out head injuries as they could not find any marks or bumps that would indicate that she had been in an accident.

This worried me as they couldn't determine why my Bella collapsed. All I wanted in that moment was to have her seen by Carlisle as he would be able to find out what was wrong with her before anything else happened. Hopefully.

To help me control my emotions I hummed my Bella lullaby as I gently played with her fingers. All I could think was 'please be okay Bella' as I closed my eyes in hopes that it would bring me closer to my love as she was now sleeping peacefully as the views whizzed past.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading it really meant a lot to me. Please review love gem xoxox**

**Wow I would like to say an enormous thank you to my beta's (****ThreeDaysGraceFanatic) and** (**Vampgirl94) for making this chapter readable love gem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thank you for waiting guy's I am truly sorry it took me so long to update I just been having lots of problems and my life is really hectic, so sorry again and here is the update.**

**Also thank you to everyone who reviewed! Lauren xoxox, team jacob 4 ever126, SCullen13, fangandmaxlover24, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Roseabell16, snoopy kid, fdaleny214, Baylor Bears, xHannahxCullenx, Angeldolphin01, Schnullerschnecke, bunny tiger and Alice **

* * *

Bella Pov:

I laid there with my eyes firmly shut as the paramedics carried me into what I guessed was the hospital. My body was aching all over and I still felt the tingling sensation in my arms which scared the hell out of me.

I really didn't want Edward to realise my discomfort as he would be sure to panic; I know he means well but he doesn't deserve to be over stressed at the moment.

The light was getting brighter as it flickered past my eye lids and that when I was assorted by the smell of chemicals and some other weird smells which defiantly determined the fact that I was in the hospital now.

Edward's hand never left mine as the continued to wheel me down the long corridor until I heard a very familiar voice.

"Edward what happened," Carlisle asked in a calm tone.

" I don't know, when she didn't arrive for our next class I went looking for her, only to find that she had collapsed at the end of Spanish," Edward replied in a shaky voice. I knew that Edward had to lie to Carlisle but I also knew that he would let Carlisle in on the truth when the paramedic's were out of hearing range.

That's when I heard the paramedic talk to Carlisle. "Good afternoon Dr Cullen this is Isabella Marie Swan, She's 18 years old and was found by her teacher passed out on the floor. Her temperature and blood pleasure are normal, but her heart rate is a little irregular," the paramedic stated clearly.

"Ok, thank you Josh," Carlisle replied as my eye's slowly flickered open.

"Oh thank god Bella you awake," Edward muttered in relief before laying a soft kiss on my forehead.

Just seconds later I was being wheeled into room with blank white room and Carlisle began to speak softly " Ok Bella, were going I'm going to have to run some test's on you once we've got you comfortable," Carlisle said gently.

"Ok," I replied unsurely.

"It's ok my love I will be with you, I will not leave your side ever for a second," Edward whispered gently in my ear.

"Ok Bella, on the count of three Edward and I are going to help you onto the hospital bed ok." Carlisle asked.

"What? No! I mean I can get onto the bed myself," I answered quietly but before I knew what was happening I was swept into Edward's and only a moment later I was being gently laid onto the hospital bed.

"Edward," I moaned in annoyance which caused Edward and Carlisle to shake with silent laughter.

"I'm sorry love; I only want you to be comfortable," Edward replied as his eyes butterscotch bored into mine. From the moment I got lost in his gaze I knew there was no point in arguing with him, he always got his way when it came to protecting me or showing me how much I meant to him.

"Mmmmmm," I mumbled as I leaned forward to kiss him gently on the lips once again.

"Ok Bella, I'm going to ask the nurse to help you get changed," Carlisle stated as an elderly nurse walked into the room.

"Ahhhh, Helen would you mind helping our young Bella into a hospital gown please?" Carlisle asked sweetly.

"Of cou-rse!" The nurse shuttered before blushing 10 shapes of red as she was caught ogling over Carlisle.

"Brilliant, Edward and I will be back shortly Bella," Carlisle stated before posting the clip board to the bed and walking out of the room.

"I'll be right outside my love," Edward whispered softly before kissing the tip of my nose and leaving the room.

As promised the nurse helped me get changed into the horrible itchy hospital gown that was just plain embarrassing to wear. Only moments after she left Carlisle came back in the room with the frown still knitted between his prefect eyebrows

"I'm going to need to take some blood Bella and hook you up an IV," Carlisle stated in a soft tone as he knew that I really hatred needles. Before I could stop myself a small sob escaped my throat and Edward came barging into the room with a worried look plastered all over his face.

All of a sudden Edward was by my bed laying soft kisses all over my face before he started to speak in a concerned tone "Bella it's ok love, I'm right here."

"Edward, I'm scared!" I sobbed quietly into his chest.

"There's nothing to be frighten of my love I going to be with you every step of the way," was all Edward got to say before Carlisle cut in.

"Bella I will do the test as quickly as I can and Edward I know it will be difficult for you due to the blood so you need leave please feel free," Carlisle stated before getting the IV ready.

"Edward its ok if you need to leave I don't want you in pain," I said as I tried to wipe the stray tears from my face.

"I'm not going anywhere," Edward promised as in gently climbed onto the bed before pulling my face closely to his chest.

Just then Carlisle moved over to my right arm and stuck the IV needle in; I hardly felt a thing as Edward was too busy distracting me as he played with my hair.

Carlisle quickly finished placing the IV in my arm and I felt Edward stiffen a little bit when Carlisle started taking the blood tests, before kissing my forehead once more. Only moments after the blood tests were finished Carlisle raced off with the tubes of blood in his hand.

"See that wasn't so bad," Edward said happily as he pulled a stray strand of hair away from my face.

"I sorry I coursed you pain!" was the only thing I could reply and that was what my thoughts were screaming at me.

"Don't be silly my love I would go through that a thousand times over if it meant that the doctors could help you get better," Edward stated just before Carlisle came back into the room with worry written all over his features.

"Well the blood results show's you have a virus, I believe it to be Varicella Zoster. I have to ask Bella have you ever had the chicken pox?" Carlisle asked gently he picked up the clip board with my medical history on.

"I think I had it when I was a baby," I answered in a nervous tone which Edward noticed and pulled me closer to his body.

"Ahhhh yes I see you had chicken pox around the age of 16 months!" Carlisle replied as he stared at my notes.

"Wait Carlisle if I had the chicken pox, I would have come up in a rash by now right?" I asked curiously.

"A rash can take from a few days to a week to appear, have you had any tingling sensations anywhere on your body Bella."

"Yes," I answered before I lowered my head to the floor.

"How about any burning kind of pain," Carlisle asked in a professional tone.

"No" I replied.

"When have you been feeling the tingling sensation Bella?" Carlisle questioned.

"Erm, on the right side of my abdomen," I said with a sigh.

"Ok will have to wait to see if a rash occurs within a few days, if a rash does appear it will most likely be the shingles as you have had the chicken pox once already but as I said we can't know for sure until we see if a rash appears," Carlisle stated as I felt a quiet growl rumble through Edward's body.

"Oh, ok," I mumbled quietly.

"Carlisle, why did Bella collapse? I mean if it was the shingles surely Bella wouldn't have passed out?" Edward said as speaking his thoughts.

"Well Edward it seems like Bella here was dehydrated, that what coursed her to collapse and why I had to put her on the drip," Carlisle answered him which caused Edward to look sternly towards me but I could still see the love and concern shining through his eyes.

"Ok Bella if you get any type of burning pains, just take some pain killers as they such help and come see me again if a rash appears as I going to release you on the condition that you drink lot's of fluids and get lots of rest," he before smiling warmly towards me.

"Thank you Carlisle," both me and Edward replied at the same time which caused both me a Edward to smile gently toward each other.

"Your welcome Bella," was all Carlisle said before leaving the room.

"What am I going to do with you Isabella?" Edward scolded gently before pulling me closer into his arms.

I just hummed to his question as his cold skin cooled mine intensely and I prayed that I was not going to suffer from the shingles as I hear it can be very painful.

"I love you Bella!" Edward stated before kissing me passionately on the lips.

"As I love you Edward!" I panted as I tried to catch my breath and that's when I knew I could go through anything as long as my Edward was by my side.

* * *

**If you would like to see another chapter please review and tell me your thoughts as I am happy with just doing a quick paragraph or a full ****one last full chapter to answer your questions and so we can find out if Bella does indeed have shingles lol :)**

**So please, please let me know and I will start writing it oh and thank you all for waiting patiently for this update.**

**Thank you to my Brilliant Beta Amy (****vampgirl94****) who got this chapter back to me really quickly and did a great Job.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Wow I have finally found a weekend to try and update all my stories so I am really happy, sorry for the long wait once again and I hope you enjoy the last chapter. Happy Halloween. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 3 it really meant a lot to me! Sara faith, Spartan Girl 350, sarahcullen98, patz13, littlepumpkin42, vamp1001, Schnullerschnecke, Lauren xoxox, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Angeldolphin01, Daisy34745, team jacob 4 ever126, TotallyTwilight98, fdaleny214 and Roseabell16.**

Bella Pov:

I was finally out of hospital put the pain still remained. I could feel the burning of my skin across the whole right side of my body.

The rash had still not appeared but Carlisle had informed myself and Edward that the rash could take up to a week to appear.

So here I was taking my daily shower, I was still very weak so Edward insisted that I leave the door unlocked in case of anything happening. I know what you thinking but my Edward had always been too protective of me and even through it got on my nerves sometimes, I wouldn't have him any other way.

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't notice the little bumps as I washed the right side of my stomach until a burning pain that bought tears to my eyes shot through my body and within a few seconds I was crumbled to the floor begging the pain to just disappear.

Much to my dismay Edward must have heard my cry as he was now rather loudly knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bella my love are you ok? Edward asked in a concerned tone and before I had a chance to answer Edward knocked again.

"Bella please answer me or I'm coming in" Edward shouted frantically through the door.

"I'm ok" I answered in return but I could feel another sob working it way up through my chest.

Edward must have heard the creak in my voice as the next thing I knew the door was swinging open and Edward came rushing through the door until he saw me curled up on the floor of the shower.

The look of shock crossed his face and with a second he was by my side trying to pull me into his arms without hurting me.

"It's ok Bella, lets get you dried off" Edward replied and that when I noticed that his clothes were soaked through from the shower water.

"Ed...Edward your soaked" I tried to say as another pain ripped through me.

"Oh Bella will you ever stop thinking of other's before yourself, I promise I will change once your comfortable my love." Edward chuckled but I could still see pain and worry in his eyes as reached and turned the shower off, before wrapping a tower gently around me.

"Ok" I whispered as I really couldn't find the energy to argue with Edward. With that being said Edward lifted me gently into his as he tried to avoid the rash that was now forming all over the right side of my body.

Once we reached the bedroom, Edward lowered me down onto the bed as if I was a piece of glass, so slow and gentle that I could barely feel the pain for a minute.

But that didn't last long as the rash started to burn again which made my eyes whelm up with tears that were bound to fall soon.

"Here Bella these will help" Edward replied softly as he hold out two pain killers and a glass of cold water.

" Thank you" I whimpered as I reached my left arm out to take the pain killers and as I popped them into my mouth Edward bought the glass up to my lips that I could sip on the refreshing water that was inside.

Once Edward was satisfied that I had drank enough water he lowered my body gently down to the bed again before getting Alice to help me into some loose Pj's .

"I love you" I whispered softy to Edward as I closed eyes when sleep tried to take over due to the pain killers.

"As I love you Bella" Edward replied with so much love in his voice that I would never question his love for me again. All of sudden I felt soft kisses being laid all over my face and all I could do was smile as sleep over took me once again.

2 weeks later

The pain had been washing through my body for a whole 2 weeks now and it was finally starting to duel. Edward had been by my side every second while I was Ill and I really couldn't have wished for a better boyfriend.

I mean I remember the night I was in so much pain that done almost everything to make me comfortable. It started with making me soup, followed by getting me pain killers, then there was humming my lullaby as he rested his cold hands on my rash and finally there was taking me outside for fresh air as he kept we close.

I promised myself that I would never forget how much what Edward was doing meant to me and how much I loved him more than anything.

Lucky the rash had started to scab over. As Carlisle had given me some cream to help prevent infection, so if I was lucky my illness was finally coming to an end and I couldn't be more grateful.

**I hoped you like it, thank you to my Beta amy who read this chapter through this chapter and deemed that it was ok lol.**

**If I get more than 8 reviews I might continue this story as Bella can contract Blood poisoning through the rash getting infected but I need more than 8 reviewers if you want me to continue love gem.**


	5. very very important note please read

Hi everyone I feel so bad for not updating in a while, I promised myself I would not stop writing my stories, but I know how some people get when you don't update.

So I am going to give 3 options.

Option 1. Finish one story at a time which will mean around 3 updates per a week until the stories are finished, It would go by most popular which would be blood poisoning, followed by forever in my arms, new beginning, sickness, monster in law, a wolf love.

This option will also include an update for each of the other stories every 2-3 weeks and life changes in a blink of an eye would continue as normal as I have already written the chapters and am now just editing.

Option 2. Continue to update all my stories but not as often.

Option 3. Stop writing my stories as you feel I don't update enough.

Please review or send me a message as I am totally willing to continue my stories or stop it's up to you I love you all my readers and I am giving you the option and I will be counting the votes and this will be deleted after 3 days so if you want to have your say please contact me.

I sorry again and I love you no matter what your option is of me. Ps if you want me to continue my internet is back up so I will start updating straight away also I will have a poll up so you can vote for you favorite story continue if you don't like option one.

Love gem


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hello I am continuing this for another lot chapter for my story sickness. I want to say thank you to everyone for your support whether it was by adding me to your favorites, alerts or by reviewing. Have a great new year everyone. **

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed my authors note or chapter four you rock! So thank you to littlelizruth,** **patz13,** **catherinedoncaster1995, TeamCarlisleWhitlock, TotallyTwilight98, team jacob 4 ever126, TwilightAndJBfan, Emily 0192010, xHannahxCullenx, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Angeldolphin01, Schnullerschnecke, littlepumpkin42, Mrs VeronicaandRobertPattinson, fdaleny214, animal8,** **A Nony Mouse, musicandsoul and bnbmb. **

**

* * *

****Please check out my new story called -The time to see ghosts- thank you-**

**

* * *

****Bella Pov:**  
It had been two days since the rash had started to scab over but for some reason I felt myself growing weaker instead of better. I of course hid this fact from Edward as he had worried enough over the last few weeks.

The pain was gone from where I had the shingles so the weakness didn't make sense to me, I thought about asking Carlisle but I knew if I spoke to Carlisle about my worries Edward would find out sooner or later so I decided against it.

Talking of Edward he had finally agreed to go on a hunting trip with his brothers but only if I stayed at his house with Alice while they were gone, so I of course agreed to my overprotective fiancé's request, much his dismay.

I knew if Edward had the choice he would never leave my side and even though he tried so very hard to try and hide his emotions while I was sick with the shingles he failed miserably but I didn't let him know that.

If anyone knew Edward it was me, I had studied his every expression so he would find it hard to hide the expressions he used most around me.

First there was his worried Expression what he seemed to us on a daily basis when he was around me, god I know I clumsy but Edward he to calm down once in a while and relax.

The second expression he tried to hide was anger I knew it wasn't directed at me, more of himself actually he was always beating himself up when he couldn't protect me from something which included every day human illnesses. This in turn made Edward angry with himself but I knew if he could he would fight every single illness that came my way.

The third but not least expression that he tried to hide so desperately was his sadness, whenever I was hurt or sick Edward would always lose the gleam in his butterscotch eyes and that alone was nearly enough to kill me.

But the one expression he never tried to hide was his unforgettable love that he carried for me in fact he would go to the ends of the earth and back again if it meant that I would be safe. People could see the love me hold for each other as it was clearly plastered on both of our faces.

Before I could continue with my inner thoughts, Alice came barging through the door with a excited expression eloping her features.

"Bella you'll never guess what I just had a vision that river island has just started a big two hour sale! Can we go? Please Bella please" Alice rejoiced before her famous puppy dog eyes came into play and she started her pleading.

I could never win against that look so I decided it was best not to even try and fight it "Ok Alice just let me grab my shoes."

That's all it took for Alice to start bouncing up and down while squealing happily.

"Thank you Bella thank you" Alice replied over in an over excited fashion before pulling me into a soft sisterly hug.

"Your welcome" I replied as I broke the hug so that I could start looking for my shoes. It took two minutes before Alice shouted that they were under Edward's bed.

Once my shoes were firmly placed on my feet, Alice came dancing into the room only to grab my hand to drag me gently to her car.

1 hour later

I could feel heat radiating off my body as Alice looked through about the hundredth rack in the store.

"Alice, I'm going to step outside for a minute, it's too hot in here" I reasoned not waiting for Alice answer before making my way to the door.

As the cold air hit my face I sighed in relief but my relief didn't last long as it started to rain so I quickly made my way back inside to find Alice.

Alice of course found me as soon as I entered the store; she was still holding her two baskets full of clothes for me, her and Rosalie.

"Bella are you ok? Why did my need to leave? Alice questioned before dropping the basket by our feet and reaching out for my forehead.

"God Bella your burning up, we need to get you home to Carlisle so he can have a look at you" was all Alice said before gently grasping my hand in hers and making her way to the store entrance.

"Alice, what about the clothes?" I questioned as I looked over my shoulder towards the baskets.

"Your health is more important plus have you seen the queue? We would be here years waiting" Alice relied with a knowing happy smile.

"Thanks Al" I mumbled as I laid my head on her shoulder as me walked towards the car.

"Bella I think you should call Edward and let him know so that doesn't flip when he finds out me didn't tell him" Alice replied tapping the side of her forehead to indicate she had a vision.

"But Alice, I don't want Edward to worry and this is the first time in weeks he been able to hunt" I tried to argue but to no avail as all I got in reply was a stern look that said I not going through that again.

"Fine" I muttered as I pulled my phone out of my pocket before sitting in the passenger side seat. I closed my eyes as soon as I tabbed in the stupid number that would connect we to my overprotective vampire.

It rang five times and just as I about to rejoice on not having to tell Edward quiet yet, his velvety voice filled the line "Hello."

"Edward it's me Bella" I answered happily as I couldn't help but smile when I heard his voice.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok my love?" Edward questioned in a panicked tone.

"Everything fine Edward" I replied before looking at my with a disapproving look which made me tell him.

"It's just that Alice noticed that I had a temperature and wanted me to let you know that she was taking me to Carlisle." I whispered softly but of course Edward heard me as a growl slipped through the phone.

"I'm on my way! And what do you mean on your way to Carlisle was he called into the hospital? Edward asked before sighing in frustration.

"Oh no Carlisle still at room but you know Alice, she had a vision of a sale and I agreed to go with her" I replied weakly.

"Stupid Pixie" he muttered under his breath before he continued "Ok Bella as soon as you get I want you to see Carlisle ok."

"I promise" before disconnecting the call.

That's where I noticed that we were travelling along the long bendy road to the Cullen's house.

"How did we get home so fast" I grasped before looking toward Alice who just sat there smirking.

"It's easy to speed when your distracted" she replied cheerfully as she pulled to a stop in the Cullen's drive way. Before I could react Alice scooped me up into arms and took off into the house as she called Carlisle name.

"What's the matter Alice?" Carlisle replied as we finally came to a stop in front of his office.

"Bella's started burning up while we were shopping Carlisle" Alice replied quickly as she pulled the office door open and made her way into it.

" Oh, lay her on the couch and I'll go get my medical bag" Carlisle said calmly as he took off to the other side of the room at vampire speed to get the bag he needed as Alice set me down on the couch before gripping my hand in hers.

"Open your month Bella please "Carlisle asked.

I opened my month quickly just wanted this to be over with so that I could go rest on Edward's bed.  
We waited about a minute and half for the thermometer to beep but when it did Carlisle face looked panicked before he composed his features to hide his expression.

"What is It Carlisle?" I asked quietly as I looked directly towards him with pleading eyes.

"102.5and climbing Bella I think we should get you to the hospital your immune system is still very weak" Carlisle responded before taking my whist into between his pale fingers.

"Ok we defiantly need to get you to the hospital your breathing count is high and so is your heart rate" Carlisle continued before lifting me straight into his arms just as Edward rushing through the door.  
"What's going on? Why are you and Alice blocking your thoughts? Edward questioned as he made his way towards us and before long took me into his arm.

Carlisle sighed before answering "Bella has a temperature that is climbing Edward, her immune system is still weak from the shingles and it seems to be working overtime as her heart rate and breathing count are very high" Carlisle countered as Edward pulled me closer to his body before taking off running to the car and all I could think was '_oh great more needles.'_

"Don't worry love we will find out what's wrong and fix it, god I love you so much" Edward whispered as he rested my head gently on his lap and sleep took over before I could ever say I loved him back.

**Wow I just wanted to say a big thank you to** **Vampgirl94 aka Amy who beta-ed this chapter for me, you did a great job love gem.**

**Please Review xoxox**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Important: ****OK so this is what I decided I am going to write a short chapter for each of my stories before I go back to work tomorrow, since I have 7-8 stories on the go I hope you understand. Blood P will continue to have its 3 updates starting tomorrow and I will update most of my stories again on the weekend love gem **

**I will say a quick thank you but I want to names this chap as its short. So thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to the people who added me to fav's or alerts.**

**Please check out my other stories, thank you.**

**

* * *

****Edward's Pov:**

When I received that call from my Bella it was like a wrecking shot through my chest. I didn't want to believe that she was sick once again but I knew, as soon as those words left her mouth, that is was true.

So that's why I'm here flying at an unearthly speed towards Forks; towards the love of my life. As my feet carry me I feel nothing but pain and worry this was all due to the one simple fact that Bella was sick and I was not close by to comfort her.

No I had left her in my sister Alice's cable hands and what does she go and do she takes my love out shopping after just recovering from Shingles.

The love I felt for Bella was so strong that if I had to live with seeing her in pain once again, I don't think that I would be able to make it.

So I did what I did best! I let my legs carry me back to my love and when I saw the front of our home I swear I grew faster.

But the words that Carlisle spoke next made my un-beating heart crutch in pain. Those words were "102.5and climbing Bella I think we should get you to the hospital your immune system is still very weak."

Followed by the words that sent more panic washing through my system, "Ok we defiantly need to get you to the hospital your breathing count is high and so is your heart rate."

Without anymore hesitation my feet carried me inside to see Bella cradled in Carlisle's arms.

"What's going on? Why are you and Alice blocking your thoughts? I questioned even though I already knew the answer. Bella was sick and I needed her safe in my arms. Now.

Carlisle didn't hesitate on passing Bella gently my arms which please me greatly.  
A fact that didn't please me however was how hot Bella skin felt against mine.

Carlisle sighed before answering very carefully "Bella has a temperature that is climbing Edward, her immune system is still weak from the shingles and it seems to be working overtime as her heart rate and breathing count is very high" with those words being said I pulled her closer to my body before taking off running to the car.

Once I was there it was as if I could hear her thoughts, she hated hospitals and all that in- tolled.

So I offered her what little reassurance I could as I gently laid my forehead against hers to help her cool down."Don't worry love we will find out what's wrong and fix it, god I love you so much."

It didn't take long for Bella to fall asleep in my arms as I prayed for her to get better soon.

**A/N: Edward's Pov wow I found this a little hard to write so please be gentle with me, oh and please review. **

**Once again a massive thank you to my Beta Vamp****girl94 aka Amy, you rock love gem.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow a big thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, fav's and to the people that brighten my week by reviewing!** **, Angel Cullen is Team Vampire, Pianogirl05, fdaleny214, Megan Cromwell, animal8, Angeldolphin01, Roseabell16, booksandmusiclover, patz13, TwilightAndJBfan, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Schnullerschnecke and leonie.**

**Please check out my new story A Time To See Ghosts-Summery:** **This story is set during new moon after Edward left. It is Christmas Eve in Forks and Bella is in for a surprise when the ghost of Christmas past pays a visit followed by the ghosts of Christmas present and future. What will this all boil down to?**

**Bella Pov:**

I must not have been a sleep long before a wave of nausea came over me. Well I'm guessing that I fell asleep as the last thing I remember is being snuggled into Edwards's arms but now the feeling of sickness was riding through my body I knew I wasn't going to get any more sleep.

Edward must have noticed my discomfort as he was suddenly pushing a strand of my hair out of my face.

"Bella love I know your awake" Edward stated in a soft tone. '_God there was really no fooling Edward was there, now I was going to have to open my eyes'_I thought to myself as I snuggled in further to my Edward's body.

'_God please don't be sick don't be sick'_ I chanted over and over again in my head before slowing opening my eyes only to be meant by the dimmed car lights.

"What's wrong love?" Edward asked in a worried tone.

" Pull over please" I begged Carlisle as I made eye contact through the review mirror, of course Carlisle quickly pulled into the side of the road. Without a moment's hesitation I was struggling out of Edward arms and making my way out of the car and into the soft cool breeze.

A sigh of relief left my lips as I felt Edward's arms draw me closer to him.

"Bella love you shouldn't be standing, please you need your rest" Edward pleaded but as soon as those words left his lips, I was doubled over as a wave of sick passed through my throat and onto the floor beside us.

Edward was immediately rubbing my back in soothing circles while holding my hair away from my month.

"Thanks" I croaked weakly before my legs gave way underneath me. This coursed a frantic looking Edward to pull me into his arms and us his vampire speed to race to the car when Carlisle was waiting.

**8 minutes later at the hospital.**

I felt myself been laid on a hard surface but this surface wasn't comforting in any shape or form. I knew that I was on a gurney before I was even being wheeled anywhere but this was not what scared me. No what scared me was the fact my angel had just let go of my hand! Does this mean that Edward's not coming with me? '

_No I need Edward'_my mind screamed as I tried to sit up.

"Bella dear you need to stay laying down please" Carlisle explained in a soft tone.

"No where's Edward? I need Edward" I shouted weakly as sobs escaped my body.

**Edward's Pov:**  
Watching my Bella being wheeled away from me was the hardest thing I think I would ever have to face in my existence.

Even through Carlisle had explained what would happen through his thoughts; the stabbing pain that shot through my un-beating heart was unbearable just the thought of being away from her while she was so fragile and helpless scared the hell out of me.]

Questions were running through my head in all different directions, what was wrong with her? Was this an after affect from the singles? How did her symptoms change and return so quickly? These questions were sadly unanswered as I heard Bella scream for me from down the corridor.

"Bella" I replied in a panicked tone as I rushed through the door and down the hall until I was face to face with my love again.

However before I could ask to see what was wrong some staff nurse addressed me in a formal tone.  
"Sir I have to ask you to go back to the waiting room, this area is for staff and patients only I'm afraid" but his tone was less patient as I invaded his thoughts ' G_od why can't they just let us get on with our job so that we can all leave on time'._

That thought alone made a growl erupt from my throat as I slowly linked my hand with Bella.

"Love I'm going to just be waiting just outside ok, please love don't be scared I'll be right there if you need me" I whispered in her ear softly before I laid a soft kiss on her forehead and took a step back.

It must have taken me a good couple of minutes to reach the waiting room as I dragged my feet the whole in hopes that I would forget Bella's sobs that were currently running through my head over and over again.

"Edward dear how's Bella?" Esme asked in a motherly tone as she rushed forward and pulled me into a caring hug.

"Carlisle and a small team have just taken her into a private area, so that they can measure her symptoms to get a better idea of what is wrong with her" I replied in a worried tone as before I let out a small dry sob onto Esme shoulder.

"Shhh it's alright Edward" Esme soothed as she hugged me close to her body while the rest of the family thought comforting things. Luckily Esme rang Charlie on the way here and he was going to try and get away from the station as soon as possible.  
After three hours and twenty-two minutes and 3 seconds exactly, I finally cracked. I couldn't just sit there while my Bella was sick and helpless! With that thought ringing clear in my mind I jumped up and started pacing the room without a second thought.

I must have been so last in my own thoughts that I didn't even realise that Emmett had approached the front desk.  
"Do you have any information about how Isabella Marie Swan is doing please? Emmett asked in a worried tone as the rest of the family were silently praying for an answer.

"Sorry you will have to wait for the doctor!" the receptionist replied in a bored tone before she turned back to do her typing. I could tell Emmett wasn't happy with the answer he received as he had a big frown on his face.

I could tell the rest of the family were worried as Esme kept trying to comfort me, Alice was sobbing on Jasper lap as Jasper tapped his fingers on the window ledge and Rosalie well was just being Rosalie.

I however couldn't keep myself from pulling on my hair in frustration as I kept pacing back and forth across the room.

_I need my Bella!_ I thought as I silently questioned what could be taking so long.

After what seemed like forever, Carlisle rounded the corner while shielding his thoughts from my mind.

"Ok everyone I've got some bad news Bella condition has deteriorated since coming in so we are preparing her for Intensive care. She has somehow managed to contract Sepsis which is also known as blood poisoning. We are going to keep her hooked up to antibiotics and intravenous fluids.

"Edward I know you are dying to see Bella so you can come with me ok?" With a quick nod from me the family took their seats as Carlisle slowly lead me through to corridors until we reached intensive care.  
As we walked I looked through Carlisle mind until I came across Bella in his mind and she didn't seem to be doing very well which sent a fresh wave of panic coursing through my body.

In his mind Bella was hooked up to an oxygen mask while she cuddled her knees close to her chest. The sight alone was enough to make me sob but as soon as we reached her private room a cold feeling ran through me.

Carlisle hand silently stopped on the handle before looking over and asking me if I was ready for this silently  
Not being able to answer I offered a simple nod before Carlisle pushed the door open and we made our way in side. Worry and panic overcome me as I took in the sight before me, Bella looked very pale and was shriving under her two layers of blankets, the images from Carlisle's mind had only slightly prepared me for the sight in front of me as she took deep unsteady breathes through her oxygen mask.

'_God how could this have happened? Only a few short hours again Bella was walking round the house and now she was lying on a bed seriously ill'._ I thought as I rushed to her side that the doctors weren't working on and brushed my fingers against her pale cheek.

But she didn't open her eyes she just laid there curled up against the blanket and all I could think was how I needed to see those warm brown loving eyes stare back at me and for everything to be alright again.

**AN: Ahhhh poor Bella she so sick bless her and poor Edward his going out of his mind with worry! Please review if you would like this story to continue as I want 7 reviews before I update.**

**Once again thank you to my fab beta ****Vampgirl94 aka Amy who did a great job beta-ing this chapter for me love gem. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed it made me smile! FOREVERxoxoxCULLEN, booksandmusiclover, Schnullerschnecke, animal8, Roseabell16, Angeldolphin01, patz13, Pianogirl05, Megan Cromwell, EBRAJERCECullen 130, BiteMePleeze, team jacob 4 ever126,****TotallyTwilight98****, xxAlicexBrandonxCullenxx****, Lemon love and leonie.**

**Edward Pov:**

My Bella was far from getting any better in fact I could state that she was indeed getting worse. That thought alone made my cold dead heart break all over again.

Carlisle was currently making sure that Bella was hooked up to all the right machines to help her fight the Sepsis that was coursing through her veins. One of these machines happened to be an EEG monitor this machine helped to monitor how her organs were going as we didn't want them failing, that would kill me all over again!

The family had also made sure that Bella was put the most comfortable private room that money could buy. I know what you're thinking if Bella was awake she would be arguing with them for wasting our money on her.

'_That's_ _true god sometimes my Bella could be so stubborn'_ my thoughts reminded me before Carlisle voice bought me out of my inner ramblings.

"Ok Helen we need to put Miss Swan on a central venous and a haemodialysis," Carlisle stated as the doctor who he had just called Helen nodded her head quickly before setting to work.

The pain most have been getting worse as her arms were wrapped around her torso as she made soft whimpering and groaning sounds that caused a new wave of panic to wash over me. That's  
when Carlisle thoughts invaded my mind I jerked my head in his direction, you see he was thinking of the easiest way to get Bella on her back as they needed to connect the central venous catheter and this could only be done while Bella laid on her back.

How were they going to do this without causing my Bella any more pain? How was Bella going to react to the central venous catheter? I questioned silently as I watched Carlisle and two other doctors getting ready to roll Bella onto her stomach.

God knows if it wasn't Carlisle treating her I would lose my mind but luckily they had agreed that Carlisle would be best to treat Bella as he had seen this condition in his previous job. '_If only they knew'_my mind screamed silently.

"Bella we are going to need to roll you over onto your back ok? You will feel a little pain but it will be over before you know it," Carlisle tried to explain to Bella but she had yet to open her eyes. So when they got the mumbled groan as an answer they turned her onto her back which luckily was over in no time at all.

Once the haemodialysis was attached and Bella was as comfort as she could get in her condition, Carlisle moved to the top of the bed where he took the oxygen mask in his hands before gently lifting Bella head up.

He then placed the new mask over her mouth and nose which she reacted too immediately. I could tell by the way her chest jerked that the oxygen mask was having a good affect on her as her breathing soon returned back to normal but she was still struggling a little but not as much as before.  
Carlisle stood there holding the mask and didn't make any attempt to pull the elastic cord over Bella head.

I reluctantly stood away as one of the other doctors told me that I needed to stand away while they inserted central venous catheter.

Of course Bella winced lightly as inserted the thin tube into her chest which tunnelled under her skin until it emerged from an exit site in. It took all my force not to jump over the table and rip the doctors' head off. They were causing my Bella pain and even if it was to help Bella get better, my angel being in pain was not acceptable!

But I remained as calm as possible as I needed to stay close to my Bella and kicking up an argument wouldn't be wise. When they were finally done they used a Dacron cuff to hold into place.  
I couldn't help but sigh out in relief as I moved closer to my angel side.

_God I hope she gets better soon._

**Esme Pov 50 minutes later:**  
What was taking so long? Was Bella ok? Why wasn't anyone telling us anything? I questioned silently as I looked down at my hands which were currently curled up on my lap.

My questioning was however cut off when an absolutely terrified Charlie came rushing through the waiting room. I could tell he was making his way to the front desk so I quickly decided to safe him the trouble before I softly called to him.

Charlie's head animatedly snapped up to the sound of my voice before he quickly turned on his heels until he reached my side.

"Esme have you heard anything? How is Bella?" Charlie questioned at a rapid speed that no human would have been able to make out.

"Sorry Charlie but they won't let us know anything," I answered as another dry sob broke through my body.

Just as Charlie was about to reply I noticed a doctor from Carlisle's team and quickly sped into action.

"Wait Dr Philips," I shouted across the waiting from before I quickly got up at human speed until I was directly in front of him.

"Have you been treating Isabella Swan?" I continued as a frown appeared on his face.

"Sorry Esme but you will have to wait for Carlisle as I cannot share information about the patient unless they're family," Dr Philips quickly explained to me as Charlie took three long strides towards us.  
"Dr Philips was it? I'm Bella's father and I demand to know what is happening with my baby girl," Charlie stated in a stern tone as Dr Philips spared a look in my direction.

"Just answer me will you!" Charlie shouted loader that caused the humans around us to jump in shock.

"Isabella was moved from Intensive Care a short moment ago as she was having trouble accepting oxygen sir. We have moved her to the Critical Care Unit due to the lack of oxygen Isabella has been induced into a coma," Dr Philips explained which caused Charlie's heart to speed up and gasps to escape my families' lips.

"No how could this happen? God I need to call Renee!" Charlie cried as Dr Philips muttered a quick sorry before turning to leave.

"Shhh it will be ok Charlie," I whispered as I desperately tried to comfort him.

Charlie quickly made his way to the pay phone while I followed behind him, after dialling Renee number it rang three times before her voice filled the speaker.

"Renee it me Charlie, Bella is in hospital on the critical care unit! Renee I don't know what to do she was fine when I went to work this morning and now our baby is in coma," Charlie explained as a tear fell down his cheek and after a moment silence Renee finally answered.

"Oh god not Bella, me and Phil will be on the next flight to Forks, please tell her I love her," Renee replied franticly before the dial tone reached our ears.

"She must be rushing to get here," he mumbled more to himself while I rubbed soothing circles around his back.

All I could think about was how we needed to find Bella in this hell hole so we could find out what was happening with our Bella.

**AN: Another chap****I love writing for you guys and I will tell you what if you give me more than ten reviews I will update today with the next chap.**

**Wow thank you to my Beta Amy aka ****Vampgirl94 ****who worked really fast to make changes to this chapter **


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow thank you to all the people who reviewed you are the reason this chapter was posted so fast, I love you all as you make me smile! Team jacob 4 ever126, animal8, Megan Cromwell, ardana, Schnullerschnecke, BiteMePleeze, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Angeldolphin01, thatgirl15 and leonie.**

**Edward Pov:**

Oh god how was this happening? My Bella was getting worse and there was nothing I could do to stop it!

This all happened a short fifteen minutes ago, Carlisle was keeping a close eye on Bella as her heart starting beating at an irregular pace and her breathing was becoming more of a struggle for her which meant that she had to have the oxygen at twice the speed.

Even through Carlisle had hoped that I would go and take a short break from seeing my Bella like this. I just couldn't! I needed to be here beside her, where I could at least try and protect her while she slept quietly.

That's when it happened; Bella's whole form started trembling and her breathing became lumped, that sight alone was enough to make me call for help.

Only moments later Carlisle came rushing back into the room with his team not far behind him. When they noticed that Bella's body was shaking uncontrollably, they rushed forward and began their work.

That's when everything started going wrong and Bella breathing spiked to a level where the oxygen was hardly helping. The doctors tried to get me to leave the room but there was no way in hell that I was going to leave my Bella while she was like this.

Her organs are weakening!"The doctor shouted.

"She's not getting enough oxygen!" another doctor stated and with that Carlisle increased the volume of her oxygen which caused her body to jerk uneasy.

The shaking also started to progress and until the point when Bella was nearly choking on her own tongue. After what seemed like years they finally managed to get Bella body under control which was a good thing as the trembling stopped.

'_Edward, son this shouldn't have happened, Bella's Illness is progressing to the point where Bella might not wake up from this' _Carlisle thought solemnly.

"What no Carlisle, what do you mean?"I spoke at vampire speed so the other doctors wouldn't hear my silent conversation with him.

'_What I mean Edward is that Bella seems to be in a light coma, the trembling was caused by her temperature being too high and it seems like the sepsis is affecting her organs Edward'_ Carlisle thoughts cried only to make me scream in pain as I grasped hold of Bella's hands with all that I had.

Even through the doctors were looking at me with strange expressions, I didn't care all I wanted was for my Bella to open her eyes so that I could tell her I loved her over and over again until the day we were married.

'_Edward maybe now is the time to consider changing her before the wedding'_ Carlisle thought as his gaze met mine.

"What no Carlisle that has to be the last resort, I will not change her if there is a chance that Bella could get better from this. Me and Bella both agreed that we wanted to be connected in every human way possible before the change" I answer urgently in a low that no human could hear before kissing my Bella softly on her forehead.

'_Whatever you think is right son, I will stand by your decision'_ Carlisle stated through his mind before continuing but this time he spoke the words out loud.

"Ok everyone we need to move Bella to the critical care unit until we have her temperature under control and she wakes up" Carlisle stated in an authorize tone with that a nurse came round to the side of the hospital bed and lifted the bar up to stop my Bella from falling out as we moved her down the long corridors.

Within seconds they were wheeling Bella down the hall with me by her side as I grasped her hard gently but for dear life. We reached the critical care unit but I couldn't care enough to take in my surrounds, all that mattered was my Bella. That's why my eyes never left her!

**Twenty-five minutes later. **

Bella was not responded to any of the treatments that could help with her breathing and Carlisle was worried that her lungs were failing from the lack of oxygen was receiving. This of course worried me to no end and I knew that if the worse came to the worse I would change my Bella in a heartbeat.

**Esme Pov:**

When we found the critical care unit all that ran through my mind was my daughter Bella. As we pushed through the doors we were greet by the sight of grey clean floors and white walls with some health posters around the place. The reception desk was a long half moon shape that took up almost quarter of room.

Once we found someone who was able to help us we were on the way to Bella's room, she lead us to a door that was currently shut before turning around and passing us a mask explaining that me had to wear one if we wanted to see Bella. So without argument we all slipped the masks over her mouths before turning back to the nurse who had moved out of the way to let some doctors and their equipment out of the room.

Once the entrance was clear the nurse motioned us to go in, so that's just what we did! As we'd expected Edward was clutching Bella's hand in his own as he mumbled something about her having to get better. The room was quite large with pale walls and a light cream tiled floor. In the left corner was one single chair. The bed was in the centre of the room surrounded by dozens of different types of medical machines and equipment**.**

I had never seen Bella looking so weak or fragile; she was laid flat on the bed with a heart monitor, ventilator and other wires that were currently connected to her body. She looked so pale and sickly all I wanted to do was pull her into my arms and pray that she would get better.

But all I could do was question myself on how bad the blood was?

Edward looked half dead as he clutched his hand in Bella's his other hand was fisted so that his knuckles had tuned an even paler white but the hand that hold Bella remained gentle and unmoving. I was pulled out of my inner thoughts as Charlie rushed forward and took his place on the opposite side to when Edward was currently sitting as we continued to watch from the door.

I knew this was killing Edward as he hated seeing Bella in even the slightest bit of pain. That's when Edward bought his hand up while keeping their finger linked to brush it against her cheek.

With that I moved forward until I was directly by Edward's side, I then took his shoulders into my hands before gently leaning down as I whispered reassuring words in his ear.

But before I could carry on he cut me off before he started to speak in a soft yet dead tone that tore my dead heart into two.

"You didn't see her earlier Esme…she couldn't breathe without the machine helping her, she started to shake over and over again. There was nothing I could do to stop it ..." Edward cried as a dry sob left his throat.

"Hush Edward everything will be ok just have faith, your Bella is a fighter even if she doesn't seem it" I said in a comforting motherly tone that bought a small smile to his lips.

God I hope Bella will be ok as if anything was to happen to her it would destroy this family as Bella was the glue for a major part of our happiness.

**N/A: Well, well I reached ten reviews so I updated thank you for making me smile, I am sorry to say that this story is drawing to a close but please continue to enjoy I love you all love gem. **

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta Amy aka ****Vampgirl94 who beta-ed this chap for me love gem **

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAP XOXOX**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow thank you for all the reviews I loved them so, so much! So I would like to say another thank you to these fab people! team jacob 4 ever126, animal8, Roseabell16, Nat Anne Cullen, Angeldolphin01, patz13, Ashsmee, Pianogirl05, Purradox, Schnullerschnecke, EBRAJERCECullen 130, BiteMePleeze , fdaleny214,thatgirl15, leonie.**

**I would like to thank my beta Amy aka (****Vampgirl94) for beta-ing this chapter for me love gem .**

**Bella Pov:**

My eyes fluttered open for what seemed like the first time in weeks, I felt so groggy and weak. Well that was an understatement, I just felt like death! My self pity was suddenly intruded by a cold hand clutching mine a little tighter than usual**.**

I knew it was Edward due to the fact that there were live sparks flying between our connected hands. So when I finally willed enough strength to turn my head; I was able to gaze at the vampire which I loved so much.

He was sitting beside my bed with his head tugged in to the baby blue blankets that were currently shielding my body. I could feel his body shaking as there were little vibrations shaking the frame of the hard uncomfortable bed.

Wait why was Edward shaking? Where am I? Why do I feel so cold damn tired? I questioned silently as I drew a shaky breath. This of course made Edward's head to snap up and meet my gaze.

"Be...Bella..." Edward shuttered before leaning forward in a slow motion as if he was scared this was all just a dream. Wait what are you talking about Bella vampires don't dream? And why are Edward's eyes black and filled with venom? He looked liked he had been trying to cry! if he was human, I Would be sure that Edward would be crying but why?

"Ed..." I croaked through the mask that was covering my month. Sadly I was unable to finish my sentence as a wave of intense pain flooded my body.

"What's wrong Bella? Where's the pain? I'll get Carlisle! Edward rushed out and before I could blink Edward was gone but only for what seemed like a couple of seconds before he was by my side clutching my hand tightly in his.

His cold touch felt heavenly on my skin but it didn't help take away the pain that was following through my whole body. It ached, my whole right side of my body felt sore and all I wanted to do was itch my hot aching skin But I couldn't seem to move much as my whole body felt really heavy and my head felt really blurred.

Beeping was the only thing that could be heard other than the breathing in the room.

There were monitors linked to different parts of my torso and they were getting on my nerves as the beeping of the heart monitor was giving me a headache.

I was so cold but looking down I noticed I was wearing like three blankets, Edward most of noticed were this was leading as before I could even mention I was cold; Edward had two more blankets spread over me.

"Th...Thanks" I shuttered weakly through the oxygen mask as Carlisle appeared in the room holding what seemed to be my chart. '_God please don't let this mean I'm in hospital'_ I pleaded silently but to no avail as everything in my line of sight told me I was in fact in hospital.

"Hello Bella, It's good to see that you're finally awake" he said smiling as he walked over to me.

He stopped beside my bed and before I could rank my brain for an answer Carlisle spoke again.

"Edward said that you were in pain Bella could you please tell me or indicate where this pain is" Carlisle asked in a professional tone but I could still see his worry for me shining through his eyes.

I spared a look at Edward before taking off my mask and answering truthfully, "I...It ac... aches ever...every... where."

Edward gently kissed my hand as he placed the mask back over my month before turning to Carlisle "There must be something to help the pain."

"Of course there are Edward and you know as well as I do that Bella is not responding to the pain meds" Carlisle answered in quiet tone as I knew he wanted to protect me from the truth.

"I...it's ok" I answered once again through my mask but Edward frustrated glare told me that he totally disagreed with my opinion.

Before I could try and reassure Edward some more, a shiver ran through my body which made the bed tremble a little. This coursed Edward to let go of my hand as he thought that his cold touch was making it worse. But as soon as his hand left mine, my heart speeded up in panic and distress.

I wanted his hand back in mine more than anything in the world. He was my soul mate and I didn't feel like fighting without him by my side.

That's where I felt a panicked looking Edward pulling slightly into his arms and closer to his body which made my heart rate slow as this was more than I was praying for.

"Bella talk to me love" Edward pleading in a panicked tone as he pulled my body a little closer while being careful not to disserve the my wires.

"Do...Don't leave" I begged through the oxygen mask as another shiver worked its way across my body.

"Never my love, I'm sorry" Edward mumbled before Carlisle stepped into forward addressing me in a soft tone.

"Feeling cold Bella? Carlisle questioned me as he bought yet another blanket from the other side of this quiet large room.

I couldn't find the energy to speak so I just nodded as conformation.

"Now I need you to be truthful Bella, Is the pain worse than you remember? Or is the pain decreasing?" Carlisle questioned.

This time Edward leaned forward and gently removed the oxygen mask so that I would be able to answer.

"T-the pains w-worse" I answered slightly out of breath which made Edward replace my oxygen mask at vampire speed.

"Ok I don't mean to worry you Bella but you need to organs are slowly failing! If they continue to fail we might have to operate" Carlisle replied in a concerned tone.

'_What? I can't have surgery!'_ My thought cried as Edward began to rock me very slowly.

"I promise that I will do everything I can Bella" Carlisle stated before looking down at my chart and writing something down.

"I... tr...us...trust you" I mumbled as I suddenly was feeling a weaker and more tired.

"Shhh my love you're tired, why don't you get some rest and I promise I will not leave your side for a second" Edward promised as my vision began to blur.

"Ok" I croaked through my oxygen mask as I found it really difficult to keep my eyes open.

"Bella just promise me you're wake up again" Edward mumbled in a scared tone which made me answer with a blurry 'promise'.

**A/N: Well that's it for another chapter! What do you think? Oh and I need help I want to know where you guys want this story to go. Bella could go into surgery or Edward had to change her into a vampire against his better judgement lol.**

**If you want you say please vote on the pole for sickness which can be found on my profile and don't forget to review love gem xoxox**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow as always I got an overwhelming response so I would like to say thank you to the wonderful people who added this story to their alerts, favs and to the people who reviewed! Megan Cromwell, FOREVERxoxoxCULLEN, juney83uk, Purradox, Pianogirl05, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Angeldolphin01,** **littlepumpkin42, animal8, Schnullerschnecke, thatgirl15, BiteMePleeze, team Jacob 4 ever126, snoopykid and Odean. **

**Edward Pov:**

Watching Bella sleep used to be my favourite past time, but now watching Bella twist herself uncomfortably through her blankets that covered her shaking body was a nightmare. Carlisle had warned me that it was a side effect of her illness but seeing Bella was like a dagger to my un-beating heart.

Carlisle had also warned me that if her organs continued to fail, then they would have to take her in to surgery in hopes of saving enough organs to live on.

I was bought out of my thoughts as Carlisle walked into the room with Bella clipboard in hand.

"Edward, son why don't you go see Alice; I know she could use some comfort right now. "Carlisle suggested while checking Bella's IV line.

"I'm not leaving her Carlisle and Alice has Jasper." I responded in a cold, monotonous voice.

"I should have guessed that but Edward you're not helping yourself worrying about Bella this way. I promise that I will do everything that I can!" Carlisle replied in a fatherly tone.

"What if it does come down to surgery Carlisle; we both know this whole town thinks I'm a seventeen year old and there's no way they're going to let me be there when Bella is being operated on" I questioned in a hush tone, I felt like my life was falling apart and there was nothing I could do to stop it!

"I'll be there Edward and if worse comes to the worse, I will change Bella" Carlisle mumbled quietly.

"That's just it Carlisle I promised that I would change her and what happens when you are in a room full of humans and you can't find an opportunity bite her?" I dry sobbed as I grasped Bella's hand a little tighter.

"Son I managed to save you, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, I'll be damned if I lose your Bella. She is family to all of us now Edward and I don't think this family would cope very well if we lost her" Carlisle replied in a nearly whispered tone as Bella let out yet another laboured breath.

"Please Carlisle, my mind will be racing. Is there any way that I could be with her if Bella's organs fail?" I begged before laying a gentle kiss on my love's pale knuckles.

"We will find a way Edward don't you worry son" Carlisle tried to reassure but the words slowly faded as the motor that was motoring Bella's heart beat all of a sudden started going wild before slowing down domestically.

The look on Carlisle's face said it all even without having to read his mind! More of Bella's organs were starting to fail and her body was going into shock.

"Edward, her organs are failing, we have to take her into surgery now " Carlisle replied in an anxious tone before rushing forward and pressing the emergency button that was on the wall beside her bed.

Within minutes the room was filled with over three nurses and another doctor. They were lowing Bella's bed and checking that all her equipment was safe to be moved. Once they had finished doing their checks, Bella was being wheeled down the hall with her hand still firmly grasped in mine.

However in that short amount of time Bella's condition seemed to have worsened as before we even reached half way up the corridor, Bella's body started to convulse which means that her body rapidly lost control and she had a full blow fit.

All I wanted to do was hold her trembling body against mine but instead I decided to hum her lullaby and pray to god that she heard it. As my life was meanness without her in it.

**A/N: Ahh bet you didn't see that one coming lol, will Edward be allowed in during surgery? And what's going to happen now that Bella's condition has worsened? Please review.**

**Massive thank you my beta- Amy aka Vampgirl94 and if you're a fan of Taylor Swift please check out my new story which happens to be a collection of one shots based on her music love gem. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry for the long wait as usual but I have been super busy and I am just finding time to update my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter love gem.**

**Massive thank you to everyone who supported me with this story! There is only one chapter left of this story... I have enjoyed writing it. Special thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter! Mrs Dimitri Belikova, darkpixieluvx3, juney83uk, TwilightAndJBfan, EBRAJERCECullen 130, Megan Cromwell, animal8, Ashsmee, Schnullerschnecke, team- jacob- 4- ever126, BiteMePleeze, Angeldolphin01, madnessdownunder2 and TinyButDangerous. **

**Edward Pov:**

The sound of my nervous humming continued as we rushed down the corridor with Bella's hand firmly grasped in mine. I was still humming her lullaby even though her body had temporally stopped trembling. I couldn't stop out of the fear that my Bella would start fitting again!

As we were about to go through the last set of doors a nurse took hold of my upper arm to stop me from going any further. I wanted to snarl at nurse and tell her that I wasn't leaving Bella's side but Carlisle's warning look stopped me in my tracks.

'_Edward, my son, I will take care of Bella! If you interrupt with the treatment they could throw you out the hospital. You wouldn't want to expose yourself would you son!_' Carlisle thought desperately.

"Take care of her Carlisle, she's my life!" I yelled as the doors swung shut and they lead my Bella away from me.

'_I promise Edward.'_ Carlisle thought sincerely as the nurse turned to explain to me.

"I am sorry sir but you wouldn't have been able to attend the surgery. Is there anyone I can call to wait with you?" She asked politely and I could tell by her thoughts that she truly meant well but I couldn't help but be slightly angry with her for stopping me. I could have helped! My inner thoughts cursed.

"No my family are already in the waiting room." I stated, before shrugging her hand off my upper arm as gently as I could in my worried state.

I was about to storm off to the waiting room but that wasn't who I was! My mother had bought up a gentleman and the nurse was only doing her job. I knew I had to apologise, "Listen I'm sorry, it's just she's my life, you know. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"I understand, you must love her a great deal." the nurse replied as her thoughts turned to her late husband who had passed away a year ago in a car crash.

"I can't picture my life without her." I answered honestly. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to cope, so I slowly closed my eyes and thought of the first time I kissed Bella. Remembering that kiss bought hope and fire to my heart at the same time as part of me knew that Bella would fight for us but another part was worried that she wouldn't be strong enough to pull through.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." she stated interrupting my thoughts before offering me a sad smile and taking off in the direction theyhad taken Bella a few minutes ago.

When I reached the waiting room I slumped down against the wall and started to sob. Why was this happening after all we've been through? Why did Bella have to suffer? Why couldn't I take her place? My mind desperately searched for answers but I kept coming up blank. It was like someone was trying to cause me pain!

Luckily it wasn't long before I felt comforting arms embrace me. A sob broke though my throat as Esme pulled me tighten against her. Soothing words were whispered as she rocked me back and forth and it wasn't long before the rest of the family offered me the support that I needed to reassure me that we were going to fight for Bella.

Another part of me hated being comforted when I knew my Bella was in surgery and there was nothing I could do to help! But I let my family offer their reassuring words and comfort in hopes that they were right.

'_Please fight Bella.'_ I prayed silently.

**~A few hours later~**

The hours ticked on and I was getting more and more anxious. I needed to see that Bella was ok and my family weren't much better! I had been pacing trying to calm my uneasy thoughts as I searched for Carlisle opinion on how the surgery was going but of course he was blocking me which didn't help very much...

"Edward please stop pacing, you're making worry more!" Alice begged quietly, she had been searching for Bella future but as her visions were based on decisions, Alice was unable to see much.

"Sorry." I mumbled before taking a seat next to Esme.

"Don't be Edward, were all worried about Bella." Alice stated gently.

"I know," I whispered before focusing on the floor. I tried to block out my families worried thoughts as I knew it would end up driving me insane. My mind was still racing with questions I needed answering like, why was the surgery taking so long? And why haven't we heard anything yet?

"Son," I heard a moment later and before my mind could control my body, I was out of my seat and racing forward. Carlisle waited until I was directly in front of him to explain.

"Bella organs had more damage than we could have imagined Edward, she's still alive but I think are only option left is to change her. Her lung started clasp in the middle of surgery with a transplant she won't survive."

"I promised Bella I would be the one to change her." I replied brokenly. I had no choice! I couldn't live without Bella, so I was going for the selfish option. I was going to change her into a vampire!

"Then we will fake her death! Are you sure you're ready to go through with this Edward? "Carlisle asked sternly.

"Yes! I can't lose her!" I explained before turning around to see all the family nodding in agreement. Now all we had to fake Bella death while making sure that she can breathe long enough to change her and then break her out of the hospital morgue. _God we needed a miracle_ I prayed as Carlisle left to put our plan into motion.

'_Please forgive me, Bella_.' Was the last think I thought as I looked back into Carlisle's mind. My Bella laid there helpless and it broke of heart to hear the words I prayed I would never hear. Those words were time of death 12:37 pm!

**A/N: Huge thank you to my brilliant beta Amy aka ****Vampgirl94, who beta-ed this chapter for me love gem.**

**Important Note: Trying For A Baby Twilight Contest Is Now Open. The link can be found on my profile! **


	14. Note and sorry on Hold

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the lack of updates when it comes to my stories ... I am finding very hard to update at the moment as I got a promotion that involves heaps of paper work and I care for my mum as well. I am now fully better which rocks and I would like to thank all my reviews for their patience and reviews... I can't tell you how much your support means to me.

So I am going to put most of my stories on hold until, I can find more time.

Stories on hold are: Sickness, A wolf love, Life changes in a blink of an eye, A new Beginning, Enchanted love, Monster in law and The Taylor Swift Collection

I am going to continue with three of my stories which will be updated once a week. I am sorry if it is not one of your favourites but I will complete all my stories as promised.

1. My Baby Bella will be continued- beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

2. Forever in Paris will be continued- beta-ed by Dreaming on cloud nine.

3. Forever in my arms will be continued – beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

If there is anything you would like to ask me then please leave me a message and I will try and get back to you asap

Please do not review this Authors note as it will be deleted thank you

Thank you all my dear readers and have a fabulous night... Love Gemma xoxox


End file.
